1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a method of predicting an individual's predisposition to QT prolongation, and more particularly, to a method of predicting such predisposition based on a sequence of the individual's FAM13A1 (family with sequence similarity 13, member A1) gene.
2. Background
Prolongation of the electrocardiographic QT interval (the time between the start of the Q wave and the end of the T wave) is referred to as long QT syndrome (LQTS). LQTS may comprise a genetic component. In some patients with LQTS, QT prolongation can be a chronic condition. In some persons, LQTS may be induced by the administration of an active pharmaceutical ingredient that prolongs the QT interval. A number of compounds are believed to be capable of prolonging the QT interval. These include amiodarone, arsenic trioxide, bepridil, chloroquine, chlorpromazine, cisapride, clarithromycin, disopyramide, dofetilide, domperidone, droperidol, erythromycin, halofantrine, haloperidol, ibutilide, iloperidone, levomethadyl, mesoridazine, methadone, pentamidine, pimozide, procainamide, quinidine, sotalol, sparfloxacin, and thioridazine.
Other compounds are suspected of being capable of prolonging the QT interval, although such prolongation has not been definitively established. These include alfuzosin, amantadine, azithromycin, chloral hydrate, clozapine, dolasetron, felbamate, flecainide, foscarnet, fosphenytoin, gatifloxacin, gemifloxacin, granisetron, indapamide, isradipine, levofloxacin, lithium, moexipril, moxifloxacin, nicardipine, octreotide, ofloxacin, ondansetron, quetiapine, ranolazine, risperidone, roxithromycin, tacrolimus, tamoxifen, telithromycin, tizanidine, vardenafil, venlafaxine, voriconazole, and ziprasidone.
Individuals at risk of suffering LQTS are advised not to use still other compounds, due to the possibility that they may prolong the QT interval. These include albuterol, amitriptyline, amoxapine, amphetamine, dextroamphetamine, atomoxetine, chloroquine, ciprofloxacin, citalopram, clomipramine, cocaine, desipramine, dexmethylphenidate, dobutamine, dopamine, doxepin, ephedrine, epinephrine, fenfluramine, fluconazole, fluoxetine, galantamine, imipramine, isoproterenol, itraconazole, ketoconazole, levalbuterol, metaproterenol, methylphenidate, mexiletine, midodrine, norepinephrine, nortriptyline, paroxetine, phentermine, phenylephrine, phenylpropanolamine, protriptyline, pseudoephedrine, ritodrine, salmeterol, sertraline, sibutramine, solifenacin, terbutaline, tolterodine, trimethoprim-sulfa, and trimipramine.
The FAM13A1 gene has been mapped by Cohen et al. to 4q22.1 and determined to contain 18 exons. Cohen et al., Cloning and characterization of FAM13A1—a gene near a milk protein QTL on BTA6: evidence for population-wide linkage disequilibrium in Israeli Holsteins, Genomics 2004 August; 84(2):374-83 PubMed ID: 15234000. Cohen et al. cloned the first member of a novel gene family (FAM13) in bovine. This gene is neighboring an extracellular matrix (ECM) cluster. This cluster of genes containing sequence motifs essential for integrin-receptor interactions is located on HSA4q21 and on BTA6, within the critical region of a quantitative trait locus (QTL) affecting milk protein production. Genes within this cluster are involved in the formation of bone and lobuloalveolar structures in mammary gland and in kidney function.